Seducing the Waker
by Onitsu Blackfeather
Summary: Yet again the Djinn is awake. Elysium is broken inside, abuse has jaded her enough that she has stopped caring. With her soul in jeopardy she has to choose between what she WANTS to do and what she knows she should do. But will Pinhead let her go?
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Wishmaster series nor so I own Freddy. He wont come til later anyway. So yeah. I hope you like this. I tried to not make a mary sue. Really I did. But I did try to make her into a bit of a tragic figure. If a bit sadistic.

The river water was like ice on her heated skin. Elysium sighed as she sank down and ran the icy relief over the large purple bruise on her arm. She'd dropped off her son at a friends as she fled from her house and enraged husband. He would have broken her arm this time. And all she had asked was how his luck had been in finding a job.

All she'd gotten for her curiosity was another beating. It hadn't always been like this. Not in the beginning. Charles had been such a sweetheart before. He had been all smiles and laughter, she had loved him so much. She had known that he had his issues, his mental problems. And she coped with the mood swings and the yelling. It wasn't all that bad before.

She knew that he'd been drinking, it had started small at first, just a beer here, a cooler there. Then over the years it got worse. He started stashing bottles in places and when she'd ask him about it he'd only shrug and argue that it wasn't a big deal. She begged him to get help, to stop drinking and that's when the beatings started. A mere 5 years into their relationship she had gotten pregnant and they managed to scrape enough up to get married. Complications from the pregnancy left her with a weak constitution but having lived with Charles for so long she had to make herself toughen up.

He was domineering and over bearing and bossy normally. But at night when he was feeling frisky he made her top. It was the only time she could be in charge, holding his arms down. Taking her time with him. Making him want it to the point of pain until, in his frustration he would roll her over and spend himself. He would always ask if she enjoyed it and she had to lie almost every time and tell him yes. He started missing work more and more and finally quit all together. She was the only one working and it was a battle every day to just pay bills and feed her family because Charles would drink it all away if she didn't pay the bills first off. She thanked the gods for food stamps. It still didn't alleviate that he would sell their things just to get his next drink though.

She took a step into the water. The iciness soaked her jeans and invaded her shoes. Another step, she closed her eyes and calmed herself. Her legs had gone into the ache stage that intense cold usually created.

Step.

Step.

The water was up to her waist now. She could feel the strong tug of the water trying to pull her under. She let her arms rest in the water. Why shouldn't she just let it carry her away? Numbed by the cold, numbed from the world. But, no...she couldn't abandon her child like this. Cameron was her responsibility and even though she had wanted to give her up for adoption as soon as she found she was pregnant, Charles would have none of it. He exclaimed that he'd have no child of his would be raised by strangers. Ever! Elysium feared everyday for her son's safety and prayed to the gods that nothing would happen to him.

Of course her prayers were never answered. When he was done beating her in his drunken rages, he would turn to their son. He was pushing 6 now, he started when he turned 4. Small beatings at first, spankings and a slap here and there. Then he moved onto a belt. First just plain leather, then he moved onto riveted. Elysium usually ended up taking the blows for him until he got tired. She didn't scream. She never screamed and he would lose interest quickly. She couldn't leave. She didn't have anywhere else to go. And she feared what would happen if she tried to kick him out. Even the police seemed to turn a blind eye at her predicament.

Her breath was coming out slow and even. Her body was numb from the freezing water and she could no longer feel her feet at all. She let the water swirl around her, reveling in the cold. She had become Wiccan when she had met Charles. And while he had fallen out of practice she had not. She could not, mostly because to fall out of practice would be to die. She'd made some mistakes earlier in her life and if she wanted to continue breathing she had to stay in practice.

Water was cleansing, purifying and she let it carry away her hurt. "Undine..." she whispered softly. The swirl of the water grew stronger and she breathed as a hot summer breeze blew over her. "Sylph..." She was caught between air and water and she couldn't feel better. She extended herself down, grounding into the river bed and pulling up the strength of the earth below her to help steel her resolve to continue on. All she had needed was fire to make the cleansing complete. She smiled to herself and sighed in satisfaction. When she finally felt well enough she dipped herself down lower to splash water into her face. As she reached down to scoop up the water with her numb hands she saw a flash of red in the smooth river rocks below. Not one to ignore her instincts, she took a breath and bent over and picked up the stone. Even in the cold water it was warm in her hand, surprised by that, she almost lost her footing and slid several yards down the river. Sputtering she floundered her way to the bank, holding tight to the warm stone in her hand. She lay in the hot summer sun, her energy had been sapped from fighting the current and from the cleansing. Wearily she rooted herself down. Drawing on the ley lines in the ground below her. Soaking the energy of the earth like a tree. She opened her hand before her and beheld a blood red gem, glinting in the sun. She pulled back her aura from the ground and washed off some of the mud from the gem and held it up to the sun. "Helios bless me." She breathed.

The facets glistened and shone with a beauty that brought tears to her eyes. She covered it with her hands and concentrated on it. Perhaps she could use it in her altar as a focus stone. Heat erupted up her arm, she could almost feel flames licking her skin and she gasped but kept a hold of the stone. Screams invaded her mind and a demonic face flashed into view. She gasped, her back arching from the energy that coursed through her veins. Gritting her teeth she pulled her energies back from the gem. And dropped it to the ground. She was VERY glad that she was sitting or she would have collapsed.

Panting she stared at her hand, her skin was red up to her elbow, as if she had a bad sunburn. She felt so tired. Cold from her drenched clothes, hot from the summer sun, light headed from the rush of energy that had run through her body, a rush that had bordered on intense pleasure or maddening pain. With heavy lidded eyes she picked the gem up again and stumbled home. Happy that she only lived a few blocks away from the city meandering waters.

She stumbled into the door to see her husband at his computer. Several empty bottles of alcohol were at his feet and she could tell he was drunk. Quickly she made for their bedroom to lock the door but he had gotten up and pushed her against a wall.

"Wherv you been?" he slurred, she looked to the side, not daring to meet his hazel eyes. "I...I've been out." she said softly. He leaned in and touched her chilled flesh and felt her wet clothes. "You've been in the damn river again havn't ya?" She nodded and was given a slap for her trouble. "Fuck haven't I told ya? You can't Practice without me!" She gasped as he grabbed her burned arm and he looked down at her clenched hand. "Wha you got there?" He pried her raw fingers open and his eyes widened at the sight of the giant gem.

His nose wrinkled in a snarl as he backhanded her and slammed her head into the wall. "Bitch! You were going to keep this all to yourself! Weren't you! This huge ruby could be our ticket out of this hell hole for me!" she silently cried as he threw her to the ground and grinned to himself. A voice whispered through her mind. " Fire Opal...." She shivered at the voice and whispered what it said. Her husband glanced at her and lightly kicked her. "What did you say?" She swallowed and looked up at him. "I-it's a Fire Opal. Not a ruby. Much more valuable." He glared down at her and kicked her in the ribs making her curl onto her side gasping for air while he got his shoes on and headed out to his favored pawn shop.

While he was gone, she gathered herself together. She would make one last plea to him. One last desperate plea to what humanity was left in her husband. And if he didn't listen....she...well she didn't know what she would do but it wouldn't be pretty. But until then she'd clean house a bit and prepare for the worst.

A/n.

I changed it from Daughter to Son. Cammy's name has been changed to Cameron. If you find any inconsistencies in the addressing. i.e. it saying she instead of he. Feel free to tell me. I need to be able to correct it but I don't have a beta to catch that kind of stuff. Sorries :P


	2. Awakening

Charles grinned to himself as he drove to his favorite pawn shop. This thing would fetch at least a couple grand and his mouth watered at the top shelf celebration he was going to do when he pawns it off. He grinned as he pulled into the Triple A pawn and walked in. "Hey Gary!" he called as he went up to the caged register. A sleazy elderly man came to the front and glared at his new customer. "Chuck....what you want this time?"

Charles grinned and saddled up to the bar. "I got something good this time." He put the gem down onto the counter and gave a self satisfied smirk. Gary whistled as he picked up the crimson stone. He grabbed his magnifier and inspected it in the light. "Good cut, excellent clarity. What you askin for it?" he eyed the drunk and his eye twitched as Charles grinned wider. "It's a fire opal. And I was hopin for the best price you could give me. Say...ten grand?" Gary choked and laughed. "Yeah right. I wish I could give you that much but it'd break me!" Gary covered the stone in his hand to feel the weight. He didn't see the faint pulse of light that emanated from inside. Charles frowned. "Fine. Give me what you can for it then." Gary nodded and looked in his vault. There on top of his usual budget for transactions was a stack of money, exactly ten thousand dollars with a little sticky note on it with Charles Weir written on it. Confused he picked it up and set it down. His eyes glazed as he handed it over to the other man. "Here's your money." he said in a monotone voice.

Charles grinned. "I knew you were holdin' back you lyin' sack of shit. Thanks, was great doing business with ya." He laughed as he walked out and headed to his favorite bar, intending on not coming home anytime soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night Gary Bruin sat at his work desk. Examining the gem more closely picked up a small pick and lightly tried to scratch the surface. A faint line appeared but then disappeared as soon as it was made. Gary blinked and tried it again only cross wise to the first scratch. It too vanished and he made a small sound of surprise. Faintly a glow started in the shape of the scratches that were made. The scratches turned into cracks that ran all along the lines of each facet and the gem glowed white hot. Gary sat back, eyes wide when the gem exploded in a mass of shrapnel, catching Gary in the eye, shoulder, chest and arms and throwing him to the ground. He screamed in pain as the pieces of seemingly molten gem ate through him, causing his skin to blister and for him to scream louder. Finally one piece had eaten its way to his heart, while another went through his lung. He coughed up blood trying to gasp for breath while he was being burned alive from the inside. Only to no avail. With his dieing breath his soul escaped only to have the pieces of gem coalesce around the small silvery light that had been Gary's very essence. The gem floated in the air, pulsing a crimson light. From the atmosphere a hand appeared around the gem. It was strong and tipped with large claws. From the hand formed a muscled forearm up to a solid bicep, large spurs of bone protruded from the greyish skin and finally in a burst of crimson light a creature that could only be described as a walking nightmare, formed in the gloom of the dead pawn shop keepers work room. It's form was definitely male and he sneered down at the corpse at his feet. "Be careful what you wish for, human." He took his claw and slit the outline of the man's face and peeled the skin off. "You will have to do, for now." he growled to himself. His voice was like stones grinding against each other. A deep bass that could make your bones ache.

He placed Gary's face on his own and his form shifted and took on the elderly, and slightly pudgy appearance of the old shop owner, dirty coveralls and all. He cracked his bones and shifted his voice to the keepers. He grinned to himself and pocketed the gem. "Now to get a little closer to my waker." he grinned as he walked out, humming an old tune that had been lost to eon's past.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Charles Weir had finished off his fifth of tequila when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked over to see Gary grinning at him. "'ey man. Howz it goin?" he slurred drunkenly with a smile. "Not much going on with me friend. Enjoying your reward?" Charles tipped his shot glass at the other man and winked. "Evry drop m'friend!" he downed the rest of his shot and poured himself another, paused and offered it to his beneficiary while he ordered another bottle. He hadnt taken all of the money in with him. He wasn't that stupid. He had left all but a few hundred dollars in the glove box of the car.

"One on me man." Gary smirked and downed the shot with a satisfied smile. Gary lounged back and watched the other man with a small smile. "Don't you have a wife and kid to get home to?" Charles made a disgusted sound. "That stupid bitch. Fuck her, and fuck the kid. They'd both been a pain in my ass since day one. Some days I just wish that we had given her up for adoption when she was born. So I wouldn't have to be dealing with that bull shit or the bitches bouts of being 'noble' ever again." The last part was muttered out. "Fuck I wish I'd never have to deal with either of them ever again." Gary grinned a bit wider and his voice dipped into a gravely range. "Usually I only do one, but in this case, I'll give you a freebie. Granted."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the babysitter's the young Cammy was sitting playing with one of her friends. No one noticed as the innocent child's form faded out. She had been adopted out when she was born. But even without the 'stress' of the child he still had gone down the way of alcoholism, laziness and abuse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elysium gasped. She felt there was something wrong! Her heart constricted in her chest and she leaned against the wall. Sorrow welled up inside of her and she collapsed to the ground crying and she didn't know why.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Charles looked over at the old man. "Dude...you ffeelin ok? You sound like shit." The old man's grey eyes wrinkled with a smile. "Why of course I feel fine. Absolutely perfect." Charles gave him a sidelong glance before turning back to his bottle. The night wore on and Gary wandered around the bar, talking to some of the patrons. Usually getting strange looks from some of the off handed questions he asked. Most of them consisted of wanting to know the other person's greatest wish. A lot of them just wanted to get a quick fuck, or cash, or more booze.

It was all too easy for the creature posing as the old shop keeper. He'd learned after his other failed attempts about subtlety. He wouldn't collect his souls until he was good and ready. But he wanted to get close to his Waker. And he figured that the easiest way to do that would be to pose as her husband. He grinned to himself as he saw Charles finally stumble away from the bar and out the door. He came up behind him and clapped him on the back. "Here friend. We wouldn't want you getting pulled over for drunk driving now would we?" Charles looked at his 'friend' with a half lidded smile and then laughed. "Yeah...schure why not? Can ya drive me home Gar'?" The old man smiled and winked. "As you wish."

As 'Gary' drove, Charles fell asleep in the car. The creature grinned to himself as he found a darkened alley and grabbed Charles around his throat. The other man's eyes bugged out as he now saw what he thought was his friend transform into a monster. He scrabbled at the inhumanly strong hand around his throat. "Wh..arr you?.." The creature pulled him close and grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the light the moon above. "I, human....am a Djinn....And you, are my new identity. And now I will grant you your freebie." And with that the Djinn crushed the man's windpipe and vertebrae with it. Killing him instantly and collecting his soul. Now Charles would never have to deal with anything in this life again. The Djinn carved off the other man's face and was soon transformed into his Wakers late husband. The Djinn pulled the cadaver's body out of the car and threw it into a dumpster, after smashing it's head like a ripe tomato.

He set the body ablaze "Thanks for the face Hot stuff." He grinned before speeding off towards his new 'residence'. The Djinn laughed darkly, "Honey! I'm HOME!"


	3. Attack

Elysium rubbed her eyes, it was 2 in the morning, she was very glad she didn't have work the next day. She planned on staying up and occupied her time with reading mythology. She was partly through the wiki about Deva and what they were in the Hindu religion. She stiffened as she heard the front door open behind her. She rubbed her eyes again and took a calming breath. "I'm home." he said simply.

She looked down at her hands and frowned before taking her feet. "Charles....we...we have to talk....We've fallen away from each other...and....and..." Tears were running down her cheeks. She looked up at him and bit her lip. Charles smiled and folded her in his arms, stroking her hair. "Shh....What would you wish of me? Name it and if it is within my power you shall have it." She shook her head and sobbed into his chest. She sniffed and hiccuped. "I...I just wish that you'd love me and protect me forever like you'd promised so long ago. I'm nothing without you....I have nothing. We had to give up Cameron, so, you're all I have left! Please.."

The Djinn's eyes widened. twice before he'd been defeated, and twice he had leverage of being able to use friends and family. He'd bowed out to let a couple other of his brethren try their hand and both times they were actually killed. First by being impaled on an angelic sword, then being impaled on the hunter's sword. "Amatures...." he thought when he learned of this. But this time around it seemed a bit too easy granted that his Waker had just made a wish in the first five minutes of them meeting, but ooh boy...it was a doozy. He sighed and held her close rubbing her back, he hadnt thought that he'd get caught in a situation like this and was unprepared to deal with it. She stood there like that in his warm embrace before looking up. "Why do you smell like fresh blood?"

He opened his mouth to say something, when a loud pounding sounded at the door. Elysium froze in his arms. Her eyes wide and she grabbed her shoulder, hissing in pain. A low baying could be heard and she backed away and the cold trickle of energy associated with undead creatures made the air thick. "You said it would hold!" She rushed off to her bedroom to see the ward that had been placed on their wall rotting away. It had been an endeavor for her and her husband when he still practiced the Craft to make this ward to keep away one of the many mistakes Elysium had made in the beginning of her studies. She'd learned real fast that summoning 101 was not where to start no matter what the reason she was doing it for!

She cursed and ran back into the other room to see the door burst open. Her face went pale as she beheld a large white dog. It's head was turned upside down and she felt her blood run cold. Charles merely cocked his head at it as it growled deep and lunged at him. He grabbed it by the throat and grinned. "A Dybbuk? Now child what could you have done to have gotten the attention of one of these?" Her eyes widened even more and she stumbled back, her mouth agape. The Djinn stood before her in full glory, the dybbuk struggled in his taloned grip. He grinned at her and the last thing she heard before darkness claimed her was the rending of flesh as he ripped the specter apart.


	4. Red

Red.

Everything was red, or so it looked. Elysium woke in a bed covered by satin sheets. She sat up and looked around. The walls were decorated with sculls and the faint sound of screams in the distance. Upon further inspection she could see that the light was coming in from the crimson tinted glassy areas in the walls. Slowly she closed her eyes and centered herself, chanting softly to the goddesses for calm. "Isis, Astarte Diana, Hecate, Demeter, Kali, Inanna..." She breathed deep and moved on. Her eyes dimmed slightly and she reached into herself and fell into the dark part of herself that she'd retreat to whenever Charles would beat her. No pain, no emotions. Just emptiness. Sighing she smiled to herself. Feeling perfectly at peace in a place that only could be described as hellish.

She slowly made her way through the crimson rooms, her eyes were half lidded and she walked as if in a dream. The screams that kept sounding sent chills down her spine, she could tell that they were made in agony. She smiled at the thought of that. It might be nice to see someone else hurting instead of herself. She rounded a few more corners and came to an open room. A large twisting throne rose on a dais in the middle. Surrounding it and pinned to the walls were people. Each writhing in agony from the individual torments they were suffering, a red head with his eyes sealed over, an old man with his flesh twisting and writhing as pustules exploded on over his skin. Her gaze went to a black man that was hanging nearby. The skin on his stomach and chest was ripped open and held open with hooks. She looked up at him with dead eyes. He was groaning and crying pleading for it to stop. He saw her and started crying harder, "Please...free us...please! Make it stop!" she cocked her head to the side, her lips twitched. "You are obviously here because of some folly on your behalf. Why should I?" He cried harder, pleading and lamenting that she should help them, it was the right thing to do yadda, yadda, yadda. Her brow furrowed and she frowned. "Quiet." She said lowly and reached up a sweaty hand and slapped him hard on the exposed muscle on his chest. He shrieked in pain at the impact and the sting of salt from her hand. She let out a lusty shuddering breath at the sound. His blood was warm on her hand and she stroked it between her fingertips. She lifted a finger up to her mouth to lick the coppery sweetness but gritting her teeth resisted and wiped most of it off onto her cargo pants. She truly had reverted into her inner sadist.

She walked up to inspect the spike riddled throne when she heard a deep growl from behind her. She turned to see a twisted pinkish creature come from around the corner. It reminded her of a cross between the drones from Alien and Pumpkin Head. She moved slowly away to the side of the throne and back towards where a black woman was being whipped. She whimpered with each crack, obviously she'd gotten used to the feeling or had gone numb. The 'hound', for lack of a better word, hunkered down and looked like it was about to pounce at her. She positioned just in front of the woman and readied herself. "Here puppy puppy, good puppy." It growled deeper and creeped closer. "No, stay, down?" It roared at her and ran full boar at her and leapt at her. Before it pounced on her though, she side stepped and it landed on the woman and began ripping her to shreds. Her screams began anew and Elysium smirked to herself. "Enjoy your new chew toy."

Quietly she walked out of the room leaving the sound of tearing muscle and shrieks behind her and made her way back to the bed she started in. She sat down on the large soft mattress and curled herself up at the head board. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud to herself. Trying to think of what had happened before she blacked out. A deep chuckle came from the darkened doorway accompanied by a gravely voice. "You're in _my_ world child." She looked up to see a tall male figure walk in. Her breath caught and her eyes widened as she fought down panic. Mindless beastly hell hounds she could handle, but this was on a whole new level.

She got a hold of herself, telling herself that if he wanted to hurt her he would have while she was out cold. Instead she took her time and inspected him. Out of his grey skin he had large spikes coming out of his shoulders and along his spine. Two shiny black horn like tentacles sprouted from his head and his eyes glowed a fiery red. Talons tipped his fingers and he wore an adorned wrap around his middle with crimson paneled drop cloths that went between his legs and to the side. A black train trailed behind him, just long enough it scraped the misty ground.

"Who...or what are you?" He gave her a sharp toothed grin. "Is that something you wish to know?" She blinked at him slowly and sighed. "It is something I'd like to know. But I do not have to. It would just help me understand the position I'm in right now." He smirked at her and walked closer. "You woke me...you set me free from my crystalline prison."

Her lips pursed in thought and she chewed her bottom lip. "The Fire Opal?"

He nodded. "Yess."

She gave a small smile and got to her feet, walking over to him. "It still doesn't answer my question. What are you."

The Djinn bowed low to her with his best charming smile. "I am but your humble servant. You freed me from my prison and I am to grant you three wishes. Well, two wishes now." She blinked at him, she had gone cold inside from shock. The creature before her emanated immense power, enough that it made her skin crawl, though not uncomfortably. She cocked her head at him quizzically. "What are you some kind of Djinni?" He gave her a toothy smile. "Do I _look_ female to you?" She blinked again then began to smile, finally it evolved to giggles and then full out mirth. She shook her head "No, no you don't look female at all." She was smiling now and her previously cold eyes shone with tears. "Of which element would you preside over? I know my mythos, I know that the Djinn were created of smokeless fire at the beginning of time. But are you a Marid? An Efreet, or Nekrataal?"

She saw him give her a surprised look. "You've done your homework haven't you? Impressive." He chuckled to himself and grinned. "I'm of the Efreet."

She nodded and took a step towards him. He was at least 2 feet taller then she was. But then again standing at only five foot three there were lots of people that were taller then her. She rolled up her sleeve and held up her still raw arm. "You burned me you know." Her lips twitched slightly as he took her arm in his clawed hand and examined the burns, older scars criss-crossed themselves below the angry red skin. "That was not my intention. But you should have known to drop something if it is hot." The sarcasm in his voice made her snicker a little. "Yeah, well...magical heat I can deal with." She put a hand over his clawed one. "But I suppose that one cannot expect fire to be anything other than hot. Nor expect an Efreet to be any less wild then the flames that bore them." He stared at her tiny hand over his and his black lips twitched. She extracted herself from his grip and her eyes went cold again. "The ward failed. Am I safe to assume that my husband is dead?" He merely nodded and she sat back down on the bed. "Did you kill him?"


	5. Acceptance

He sat down next to her and smirked. "I can't kill anyone. Not unless they wish it." she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously as he sat next to her. "He wished himself dead then?" He gave a non committal shrug. "He wished to never have to deal with you again. So I merely helped him with his escape." She shook her head, her shoulders sagged wearily and she looked down at her hands. "Well you saved me the trouble of doing it myself then." She leaned in quickly and gave him a kiss on his grey cheek. "Thank _you_ for freeing _me._" He looked at her in shock and she looked out at the hallway he'd come through. Even though it had been the middle of summer she was wearing a baggy sweater and pants. His eyes narrowed as he saw a few faded lines of scars showing above her collar.

After collecting herself again she looked up at the now lounging djinn on the bed. "What am I to call you? I can't keep addressing you as 'Djinn' now can I? That'd be like you calling me 'human' all the time." She extended her hand. "My name is Elysium." he looked at her petite hand before engulfing it in his own large one. "You may call me Nathaniel." She snerked and grinned. "God's Gift? Nice." He gave her a toothy grin. "I thought so. You know you're the first human I've met in this new era that hasn't gotten down right hysterical seeing my true face." She smiled softly at him. "I've dealt with things much scarier then you are Nathaniel."

He scoffed. "I doubt it."

She smiled at him secretly and shook her head before rolling up her opposite sleeve. Scars criss crossed her arm and on her shoulder she had carved into her flesh something he recognized. The sigil of Leviathan. "I learned the hard way. Starting out one's path with the Keys of Solomon is a very, VERY bad idea." He traced over some of the scars with his clawed fingertips. She shivered at the heat his aura gave off. "I...I don't know how I did it but...I had summoned something horrible. He called himself 'Leviathan's Lord of the Damned' an 'angel of suffering.'"

"Cenobite." Nathaniel murmured. She looked up at him, her eyes were glazed from the memory.

"Yes. He was the lead. Hooked chains flew from seemingly nowhere and he walked over to me so calm like." She grit her teeth and balled her fist at the memory. "He...he pulled out one of the many long thin nails that criss-crossed his scull and carved this into my shoulder. He said that because I hadn't summoned him through the correct means he couldn't keep me, yet, but when I died. My soul would go straight to him. When he finished he ripped the hooks out and returned to the abyss." He rubbed his thumb over the scars from where they had rent her flesh so long ago.

"The proper protections were not taken then?" She looked down at his gentle fingers taking care not to scratch her even as he traced the scars.

She shook and then started to laugh, tears streaming down her cheeks. She left out the reason _why_ she had been trying to summon something from that book in the first place. "I had prepared everything. I had planned the summoning down to the very hour, had cleared the proper space, had the correct sigils and everything, but I fucked up royally. I have more scars on my back, and on my legs, all over from years of abuse from my, thankfully, late husband as well as some of the shit-tastic beasties that ol' _pinhead_ would send after me. It wasn't until we had gotten that ward up that I was able to feel some modicum of safety. I took precaution when I went to work that it was in broad daylight and that I was never alone except for the car ride on the way home." She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt so cold inside now. "So you see, much scarier then you if all that happens here is a bad run in with your watch hound and some noisy, if amusing, decorations. You also haven't made any move to harm me. Though with how my luck goes I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

He smirked and ran a claw along her cheek, tucking a stray dark brown lock behind her ear. Sub-consciously she leaned into his heat. "I saw what you did to the man and woman in my throne room. Did you like what you saw? Because I did, I saw what your reaction was to the blood on your hand." She blinked up at him "It was amusing to say the least, and ever since my run in with the Cenobite, I'd developed a...a bit of a sadistic and masochistic side. It's a shame that I didn't get the chance to try that flaying thing on Charles." He grinned, seeing his opportunity. "Ah but you could have that chance to do that and so much worse to him. If you wish it."

She looked up at him with half lidded eyes. "You said you would grant me three wishes. Then amended that to two. What did I wish for that I unwittingly used one?" He sneered at her slightly and repeated in her own voice. "I..I just wish that you'd love me and protect me forever like you'd promised so long ago." Her eyes widened and her hand went to her throat. "I...Nathaniel I'm sorry. I didn't know, If I had I wouldn't...I mean. "

His eyes narrowed, "What ever you wish, I am to fulfill. That is how the deal goes. Anything you wish for." Her eyes started to tear up again and she blinked them away as she looked at him sadly. "Yes, but love should be given freely. I...I would not want _anyone_ to have to be forced into something like that. Yes, you've been upholding at least half of the wish to protect me by destroying the thing that came at me but...I..." She sighed looking defeated. She knew well now that rules were rules. "I suppose though, what's said is said...right?" He nodded and watched as she stroked the spines on the back of his large hand and played with the soft gray skin of his palm. "I'm very tired. May I lay down again please and perhaps get some sleep?" He smirked, "If you wish." She looked up at him, her gaze was sharp and she glared at him. "If I make another wish would you stop interpreting each small request as one of my three wishes?"

He grinned. "Make a wish, and then afterward? We'll see." She went back to tracing the patterns on his bracer's with her fingertips and chewed her bottom lip. She was softly talking to herself. "If I don't die, he cant have me...yeah..." She looked up at the Ifrit and gave a small smile. "Alright, I'm going to be nice and detailed about this so pay attention. I wish, for true immortality. That on my nineteenth birthday I stopped aging, and was granted eternal life as well as youth and rapid healing to go along with it, I cannot get sick, I cannot be poisoned and I'd have perfect health, teeth, eyes, skin, the works. I'm not being vain, just practical, if I'm gonna live forever I might as well look good doing it cause I don't want to be a withered nothing a millennium from now, but this immortality comes with one stipulation. _I_ choose when I die. And I have to want that death with every single fiber of my being. This ought to keep that pasty-faced fuck away from me. And if it doesn't...at least he'll have to work reeeeally hard for my soul."

He grinned. "I'll tell you what. Just because I'm feeling generous right now I'll grant this to the full extent of what you mean by it and revert you to what you looked like then as well." She gave him a surprised look. From what she'd read usually Djinn would twist your wishes to go horrifically wrong. It must have been from the first wish. Part of loving someone was to be kind to them and try to make them happy. So he was trying at least.

He waved his clawed hand in front of her and her back arched as she felt a surge of energy that took her breath away. Her hair lengthened from it's short shoulder length to a long soft length that fell to her mid back. Her face and body thinned up and the extra 40 lbs she had from having had a kid melted away leaving her at 120lbs, her breasts shrunk from Double D's that were losing the fight to gravity to perky mid C cups. Her waist had slimmed down from a 34 to a 26 and even though she looked athletic her stomach still had a bit of softness to it, her hips were still well rounded and she had the soft womanly curves that had developed by then.

The rush of energy subsided and she collapsed forward panting and holding onto the spike sticking out of the Djinn's shoulder, her head rested on his collarbone and she struggled to breathe. "Sweet mother Lilith..." she swore "What a rush..." She stayed like that holding onto him just trying to collect herself. She felt so drained, so tired. And he felt so comfy. She felt his arm go around her and hold her there as he stroked her hair and breathed in her scent. She softly traced the spirals on his chest and sighed. "Lay next to me? After that...I don't know if I'd be able to move much even if I wanted to." He was enjoying the cool feeling of her fingers ghosting over his grey flesh and the sweet smell of vanilla and clove that scented her hair. "Sweet Elysium. If that is what you wish." She laughed "I'm not _that_ easy. If you would like to join me for some rest you're more than welcome the bed's big enough for us both. The offer has been made available only if _you_ wish to take it." His gravely voice rumbled a bit in a growl. "Perhaps I will rest for a bit." He moved her over and lay her down, covering her up with the sheet. She sat up quickly though and pulled off her sweater. "With how warm you are. I'll overheat quickly with this on." She murmured as she lay it next to her and lay back under the thin satin sheet again, She had only been wearing a black cami under the sweater. The sigil was still engraved in her shoulder and he frowned at it. Most of the scars made from the hooks were there too, but what might have been more scars were merely faded lines. That indicated that most of the marks had been made by another immortal creatures hand or claw. He possessively wrapped his arms around her, minding his spikes. He would do his best to fulfill her first wish.

She stirred in his strong grip. "Ah...spike in my temple." he made a soft hmph sound and reverted to a human form he'd acquired long before he'd met her. She turned in his arms and looked up at him. His usually red eyes had turned the brightest blue she'd ever seen. Dark curly hair and strong jaw complimented the face, she blushed as she realized that he was shirtless as well. She couldn't see past his waist because it was covered by the sheets and tried to keep from thinking dirty thoughts. He flashed her a smirk and she snickered a bit. "Not too bad I guess." She ran a hand through his hair and found it rather soft. His eyes drooped a bit as she gently caressed his slightly pocked cheek. He saw the bit of blood still staining her fingertips and caught her wrist. Slowly he took one of her fingers and sucked the blood off of it. Enjoying it's coppery tang and watching her reaction. Her eyes weren't on his. But rather were fixed on his mouth. She took a deep steadying breath and locked eyes with him.


	6. Joining

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Wishmaster I only own Elysium. And well... This chapter has an explicit scene in it. If you don't like. Don't freaking read. I marked this M for a reason! _

"Nathaniel..." she breathed as he turned to his side and propped himself up on one arm. He grinned at her and brought up a knuckle to caress her cheek again. She sighed and her eyes closed as she leaned into his touch. His power, his very aura was drowning her and she didn't want it to stop. It was heady and intoxicating, and completely addictive. "Wh...What happens if I make my last wish?" His gaze grew darker and his grin grew wider. "You will fulfill the prophecy and the race of Djinn...shall inherit the Earth." She frowned a bit at this. Trying to think straight. "Then the story I read was true? That your kind was suppose to have inherited Eden in the beginning having been made second from the angels. But instead God made man from the clay of the earth and ordered Iblis and his brethren to submit to mortal man? But because he refused the Djinn were cast to the void between worlds. Never to partake of Eden's splendors."

He sneered at her a bit and narrowed his eyes. "Yes...it is true." she nodded and touched his hand. "Do you need to do anything else before hand?" He blinked at her. Was she serious? Was it going to really be that easy? "I need to collect 1,001 souls." She nodded. "Want any help?" He couldn't help it this time and started laughing. His deep voice rumbled through his chest and it made her bones ache and other parts of her body tighten. "What? What's so funny?" looked down at her with a smile that said he was thinking salacious and lascivious thoughts. "You would really sell out your own kind like that?" Her eyes turned sad. "The children of Adam have all but destroyed what once was Eden. They wage wars, kill each other and pollute everything they touch. There is maybe a small number that actually give a damn but those few really don't make up for the many that have damned us all. How much worse could the world get if Djinn ruled? Burn them all and magick it back to how it should be?" She shrugged. "And in the mean time..." she gave him a wicked smile. "You can have some fun. Cause some mayhem and wreak some havoc on the poor unsuspecting mortals out there. But...I want to watch" her eyes shone with the same light he'd seen sparked in them when she had slapped the bound police officer.

He chuckled and ran a hand through her hair and bunched it in his fist almost painfully. She made a small cry but her look darkened. "I like the way you think my dear Elysium." He breathed before he dipped in and captured her lips with his own. She arched into him with a groan. Her own hand coming around to his back and trying to pull him closer. She didn't have to tell him what she wanted as he took her hand and pinned it above her head and rolled mostly on top of her, holding her down with his weight alone as he ravished her mouth and moved down her throat. It had seemed like an eternity since he'd had a woman he didn't have to coerce. He'd already felt the stirrings of lust for her, that much was apparent. And she didn't shy away from his true face. Indeed she seemed to prefer it! Developing affection towards her wouldn't be too hard perhaps. And anyway, she had never truly specified what kind of love he had to have. And he did have to adhere to the first wish.

She moaned as he sucked on the soft skin of the flesh at the bend of her neck leaving a purple bruise in his wake. He waved his hand and her clothes vanished. He hooked a hand under her thigh and pulled her leg to hook up around his. He was indeed nude...and well now she was too. She pushed into him with a groan as he nipped at her, tasting her flesh and leaving small welts behind. "Harder..." she whispered. He looked down and saw the charming blush across her face. "Bite harder." His eyes flashed from blue to red and he reverted to his normal state and held her hands above her head again. "Like this?" he rumbled as he pushed himself up to expose her breasts and caught one in his mouth. She mewled at the feeling but that was quickly replaced by a small scream as she felt his sharp teeth bite into her flesh. He pulled back with an evil smile. He'd left a perfect set of teeth marks around her aureole and a small bit of blood stained his black lips. She glanced down see the bite immediately heal over.

Her chest heaved and she leaned up to lick the blood from his black lips. "Yes...like that. I learned to like pain." His eyes widened and he chuckled lowly. Oh yes, he knew now that he could have fun with her. She was immortal now as well. The bite was nothing but a small white mark on her skin. He was brought of his reverie by her voice. "Please...don't stop." He kissed her again and trailed a clawed hand down her side, leaving small scratches from their sharp tips. "I don't intend to."

The scent of blood filled her with a need she had never dared indulge. Having one hand free she felt down his chest, fingernails running over the hard muscle. She trailed it down his side, lightly running around the base of his spikes as she dug them into the soft skin on his hip and pushed herself into him. "Eager are we?" He laughed at her wanton behavior. "Intoxicated is more like it." He smirked at her and ran a claw lightly down her cheek. "Really...?" She nodded and tried to breathe. "Th..the magick that radiates from you...I can feel it lick over my skin like a wild fire and Gods help me I want to burn..." His dark eyes lit up and he gave her another wicked smile. "Be careful what you wish for..."

Her breath caught as he grabbed her hips and pulled her into him. His claws raked down the soft flesh of her thigh and ass as he rubbed his hard sex against her. Such a thing as increasing a little energy output was child's-play. He let his power drip over her flesh and she threw herself back in a silent scream. He grinned as he thrust into her wet opening. She did scream then. Her breathing was ragged and he pulled her forward as he pumped into her. He wanted to see the pain, and pleasure on her face as he claimed her. She moaned as his black lips claimed hers and his claws raked down her back. She bit his bottom lip in her surprise and he growled as he plundered her mouth. She moved of her own accord. His own hands merely guided her hips as she held onto the large spikes growing out of his shoulders. He grinned as he watched her skin flush from the heat he radiated. The smell of her and the soft feel of her flesh beneath his claws was intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of the feeling of her wrapped around his hard length. Or of the salty sweet taste of her sweat and flesh and blood.

He pushed her back onto the bed and held her hands above her head. He growled as he thrust into her hard but steady. She gasped at each thrust, deep and slamming into her womb. She wrapped her legs around his best she could and bucked to meet him. She moaned as he dipped his head down to taste the flesh near her collarbone, leaving bloody nips in his wake. He could feel the build in him but didn't wish to hasten his release. He flipped them over and made her ride him. He held her by the hips, leading her and she leaned back to increase the depth of penetration. He smirked as he watched her bounce, her perky breasts jerking with the motion. Reaching up he grasped the firm orbs and she gave a strangled cry as she shattered over him. Her muscles pulsing around him. He grunted slightly from the sensation but held himself. He wasn't going to let it be done so soon...oh no, not at all. He flipped them over again and ropes appeared binding her arms above her head. He raked his claws down her sides and she screamed in pain as blood momentarily welled in the wounds before healing, leaving only a small trickle of red that had escaped. He licked up one of the lines, savoring the coppery tang.

He chuckled darkly. "We are far from done child...lets see how far your limits can go..." She looked down her body at him, her eyes were half lidded and she saw the wicked grin spread over his face as he manifested a blue flame over one of his claw tips. "Scream for me..." he growled as he lowered the flame to her flesh. Searing into it and leaving only a wake of pain as the blistering skin healed over almost immediately. She screamed, oh how she screamed. He savored every moment of it as he took every orifice of her body, stretching her to the brink. Scoring her with claw, tooth, blade and flame. The night went on and he taught her so many things. She had no idea that the flesh could feel even HALF of the sensations he showed her. He spent himself in her several times. Each time was somewhere different and the hot feel of his seed nearly burned her flesh like molten lava. When he had finally finished, spent and satiated on blood, pain, and sex. The bed was nearly soaked through with her blood, sweat and other fluids. He pulled her tight to his chest as his power cleaned the bed, leaving it and them pristine. He nipped her ear lightly, sucking on the bead of blood that welled up before it healed. She had let him do whatever he wanted, did not say no, sure she had lost consciousness a couple times. But he didn't hold it against her, since she was only human.

He stroked her still slightly sweaty hair. She looked up at him exhausted. "You will learn what I am capable of. It is rare when a Djinn takes a human lover." She gave him a small smile and her eyes closed from exhaustion. His lips quirked and he softly kissed her forehead. "Sleep. You will need the rest. For soon enough we will gather what I need to free my brethren." She nodded sleepily into his chest and he turned her over so that her back pressed into his chest. He held her tightly, possessive and protective. Oh, he wouldn't let this one get away anytime soon. No, he would _not_.


	7. Study

Disclaimer: Ok, I had fun with the last few chapters. And this is where I give some explanation for what might seem a bit sueish to some of you. But it's freaking NOT. Hell...I'm not making this easy for her. Not really. She's going to be maimed, mind-fucked and psychologically messed up by the end of this she won't know up from down. But this is something for a bit of character development here. And yes, I had to give her SOMETHING that made her less of a pansy ass. As is, ok she's immortal. She can take a shit load of damage but she can't really do much to PREVENT said damage. And she can still feel PAIN.

Once again. I don't own the Djinn from Wishmaster. And if I did...the world would be fucked. XD

Elysium woke hours later. A large warm hand rested on her hip and she could feel the warmth of the Djinn's large body pressed against her back. She stirred from her resting place and relocated his hand as she silently slipped from the bed. Naked, she headed out of the room. Wanting to explore the inner chambers of his domain. She made her way around the twists and turns of the labyrinthine corridors. Her breath caught as she came to what looked like a huge library. Books were scattered here and there and shelves reached all the way to the insanely tall ceiling. She made her way over to a large table where a racks of vials and liquids and everything she could think of were lined on the wall behind it.

She looked around curiously. Books in languages she could only guess at were lain haphazardly on the table. She looked all around, even under the table. A small glimmering by the back leg caught her attention and she crawled under to pull out a perfectly round stone about the size of her palm. It had runes around the outer rim. It had a hole in the middle and she looked through it and gazed around the room. Her glance fell on one of the books and she let out a small breath of surprise when she saw that the writing had now become intelligible. Her brow furrowed as she went over to the book shelves and began looking at the spines of each. She'd look with the eye that didn't have the stone over it then she looked with the stone and saw that it translated the writing. Amazed she grinned. "It's a Rosetta stone..."

She perused some of the books, Eventually she found one of the ancient spell books. It had been well cared for, the leather binding had been kept oiled and the velum inside was also still in good shape. She smiled as she curled up in one of the chairs next to, what could only be an alchemical work bench. The first words caught her attention and she devoured each chapter with a ravenous appetite. It explained the different ways to tap into the elements, to use them, utilize them and manipulate them to the caster's will. And how to open ones self to the leys of energy that crossed through the worlds, to tap into them and to bend that power to your own will. She blinked a couple times and rose a brow, it seemed so simple now. Laid out in front of her in simple enough terms that a child could understand and master the contents that lay within those pages. Such things must be child's play to a being as powerful as Nathaniel. She looked on the cover and confirmed that this was a book about the fundamentally simple basics. '_He must have just kept it around because he forgot about it or for nostalgia's sake.' _She didn't know his motives but she was glad that it was there.

While she read she decided to use some of the exercises. They were simple enough, and her knowledge already from her witchcraft helped her get the mental discipline to actually tap into some of the elements. There was plenty of air around. But she wasn't really interested in that at the moment. The thing she knew she'd be able to easily tap into in this realm was Fire. And she had gotten far enough that she could manifest a small flame in her hands and make it dance around as she wished. She did practice with Air a bit and got good enough to levitate some of the larger books with a conjured wind that swept it up and kept the object aloft. She had finished the book, logging the knowledge for later. She'd practice for the other stuff when she was able to get back home. She looked round for another book and found one that looked well used. Even more so than the rest of the books. Curious she pulled it out and opened to the first few pages. After skimming she found that it was a log of history from the Djinns perspective. Her lips quirked and she went to walk back to her chair. She stopped with a gasp as she saw the 'hound' sitting in her chair, growling at her. She held the book close and watched it as it prepared to pounce on her. She pulled together what she had learned and waited. It leaped into the air, meaning to attack her and she stopped it mid way. A sphere of wind keeping it aloft. It snapped at her angrily and she walked to it, remembering to keep her concentration. "Stop it!" She snapped at it.

She heard it whine and look down at her through watery eyes. "Now I'm not doing anything wrong in your master's realm. And I'm sure that he'd be rather pissed if you tried to harm me. Now, I'll let you free if you STOP trying to eat me!" It whined again and she took that as ascent. Cautiously she lowered it to the ground and it crawled over to her still whining. Her lips pursed and she stroked it's slimy damp head. "There, there." she soothed as she took her sat back down and opened the book. "Just let me read in peace and we'll get along just fine." she murmured to the creature. It growled as it lay at her side. A lazy hand reached down to stroke it's fleshy head as she read. Vaguely she wished she'd had some clothing on but then reminded her that it was probably just her human sensibilities making her want to be covered. _I'm not naked, I'm nude. Sky clad._ She smiled at this and settled in the leather chair to finish the chapter of the beginning of the relations of men and Djinn so long ago.


	8. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own the Djinn from Wishmaster. And if I did...the world would be fucked. XD

Red glowing eyes cracked in the crimson gloom of the room. The sheets next to him were cool to the touch and his brow furrowed. How had she slipped away without him waking? With a frown he slipped out of the bed and went to find her. He used the link between him and his Waker and teleported to where she was. Silently he walked to her side and saw that his pet was lounging next to her lazily as she read. Curiously he peered around her and saw that she was reading one of the history books he'd written. He'd been there for the major events so it had only made sense that he write it all down. There was no feasible way she'd be able to read his language but saw that she had a round stone held up to her eye. Ah, that explained a few things. He was wondering where he'd misplaced that stone. She was almost done with it and had not yet realized that he was standing over her. He pulled a chair up next to her and was amazed that even doing that hadn't caught her attention. She must have really been engrossed in the book. He waited patiently until she had finished the last few pages before clearing his throat.

She shrieked and the book went flying into the air as she fell out of the chair. He caught the book before it hit the ground and started laughing. She had a panicked expression on her face and was breathing hard. He was nearly rolling when he saw her march up to him and lightly slap him on the arm. "You jerk! You scared the life out of me!" He chuckled and shook his head. "I doubt it. But the expression on your face was priceless." She pouted at him and crossed her arms under her breasts. "You're evil." she grumbled. He gave a toothy grin and grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto his lap. "Your point?" She squirmed a bit as he stroked the soft flesh of her inner thigh. "Did you enjoy reading one of my books?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded, fiddling with the stone in her hands. "It was very interesting. I didn't know that a war had broken out between Djinn and Angels." He grinned. "That it did. It was glorious as well. Mowing through those uptight oversize birds. To tread the wings of angels beneath my conquering feet. THAT is a sensation that I miss." She gave him an odd look and touched the book in his hand. "That was you wasn't it? You were the great General spoke of in the book." He nodded. She smirked. "If that's the case then I know your real name." he frowned and his brow furrowed in concern. "Dantalion." He swore at that. He'd had to be arrogant enough to write his name in hadn't he?

Her voice had grown wistful and her fingers had begun stroking his knuckles. "So, you were the one that Solomon bound." She gave a mirthless laugh and shook her head. She gave him a small smile, it evolved into a small giggle and her eyes grew sad. "To think, the one I had originally intended to summon had resulted in that damn cenobite instead." his gaze snapped up to hers. "What?"

Softly she explained that she was going to summon him via the Keys of Solomon she'd acquired. She had gone through everything, the cleansing, preparing the circle, making the clothing, everything. And in the moment of truth...it had turned into disaster. She sighed and took the book from him, slipped from his lap and returned it to the shelf. Lightly she fingered the brand on her arm. "Perhaps our meeting now was fate." he walked over to her and laid one of his large hands on her shoulder. "Perhaps." She laid a hand on his and sighed. "We really should start gathering the souls." He made a non committal grunt. She leaned into his large frame and he draped his arm over her. Pulling her close, he leaned in and laid a soft kiss at the bend of her neck and she sighed at the sensation, tilting her head to let him have more access. He bit lightly and smiled at her reactions. He spun her around and pushed her against the book cases. He caressed her cheek lightly and her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into his touch. The moment was ruined though by the sound of her stomach whining for food. She blushed and was glad it was lost in the ambient crimson light. She laughed and ducked under his arm. "It seems that I still have to deal with certain things like eating. Immortal or not, what say we go back to my home, so I can make some food?"

His lips twitched and he sneered as he stalked over to her with a predatory gait in his steps. "Is that your wish?" She gave him half lidded gaze and smiled lazily. "Nooo. It was mostly a suggestion. I _know_ that it's in your power to zap us out of here. And anyway. Why would I waste my last wish on something like that and ruin all the fun we could be having? Anyway, when's the last time you've had a good home cooked meal? Eons?" He frowned. She was right. His world had been ravaged and laid barren. Consumed by fire and death nothing could grow in the realm his brethren had been imprisoned in. When _had_ he last eaten? Did he partake of food when he had been let out by Morgana?

He leaned against the book shelves thinking. She stood there patiently waiting, her arms crossed across her breasts modestly. She still retained some innocence, not much but enough that it made her that much more appealing. Shrugging he conceded. "Fine." besides, it'd be nice to have someone waiting on him for once. He waved his hand and they were standing in her living room. The door was bolted shut and whole, Dantalion was in his 'Nathaniel' guise and fully clothed while she was still nude. She rose a brow at her nakedness but shook her head with a laugh. "Nice. Thanks, I hope you're enjoying the view." He gave a wide smile that indicated that he was as she walked into her newly cleaned room and pulled out her 'someday' clothes. Smiling she put on a tight dark green t-shirt, black jeans that hugged her hips but flared at the knees so that she could move freely. She brushed her tangled hair and put it back in a quick braid before going into the kitchen.

Nathaniel was curiously looking at her knick-nacks. And flipping through a few of the pagan books she had on the book shelves. She got out some meat, cheese and other fixings and started in on making rosemary chicken with garlic cheddar mashed potatoes and a fresh salad. The smells of the food lured Nathaniel into the kitchen and she offered him a glass of fresh grape juice she'd poured from the bottle in the fridge. He accepted it and sipped as he watched her move around the kitchen busily wearing a pink apron with lady bugs on it. He smirked at that, it was rather cute. She made up a plate for him and set it on the table. "I wasn't sure what kind of dressing you liked so I have a few to choose from." She shrugged as she put down at least 4 different kinds of salad dressing before choosing a sesame ginger dressing and then sitting down. He joined her and didn't miss as she watched him cut a piece from the herb flavored chicken and take a bite. He tried to keep his face neutral but he caught her smile as she watched him almost devour the savory meat and creamy potatoes. He chose a simple Italian dressing and devoured the salad as well, clearly enjoying the juicy cherry tomatoes and cucumbers she had sliced onto it.

She smiled, satisfied as she finished her own plate and cleared the table. She brought out some chocolate chunk cookies and handed him one. He looked up at her surprised as she gave him a grin. He followed her into the living room as she sat down at her computer and booted it up. "Okay...hmm...where to do some good harvesting." She pulled up google and started searching for highly populated areas with a high crime rate. She nearly laughed as she bonked herself on the head. "Oh yeah! Sin City! Duh. How's Las Vegas sound?" She gave him a wicked grin and he peered over her shoulder. His true blue eyes narrowed. "I've been there. And it's true that getting souls in that city was the easiest thing I'd ever done." He hesitated only because that was the last place he'd been before he had been banished back into the Stone of Sacred Fire. "It should be fine." he said shortly and she glanced at him over her shoulder. Her brow furrowed. "I need to see if I can get the car fixed." then her eyes lit up. She remembered that Charles had pawned the opal. He had to have gotten a hell of a lot for such a large stone. She got to her feet and walked out to the old Toyota in the driveway. She opened the passenger side door and started looking around. Side doors, the pop up on the dashboard, and finally glove compartment.

Nathaniel had followed her and leaned against the car. "What're you looking for?"

He heard distantly "The root of all evil." He smirked and let out a low chuckle. "Ah."

After a few moments of her rifling through the car he heard a loud "Aha!" she emerged with a was of money, her eyes wide. "Holy shit. How much did he get for that thing." Nathaniel crossed his arms. "About twenty grand." She looked at him in shock then down at the money in her hands. "Heh. Niice." She marched back into the house and threw on some shoes. "I'm going to take care of some business. I'm sure you can keep busy as well?" He threw her an evil smile. "No problem."

She revved the engine and headed out. She was going to deposit some of the money, come back with a killer new wardrobe and get their tickets out to Vegas, as well as book a good room for their stay. Hell she could probably get them to comp it if she played her cards right. No pun intended.


	9. History

Disclaimer: I don't own the Djinn from Wishmaster. And if I did...I'd start the zombie apocolypse. XD

Nathaniel made his way through the city easily. He'd stopped off at several bars. Granted some wishes in some rather gruesome ways but basically kept a low profile. Several hours went by and he heard his name whispered and teleported to his Waker. He couldn't help but grin as he saw how she looked now. She was wearing knee high black chunk corset combat boots, black thigh high fishnet stockings and a black and red pleated skirt that went almost to her knees. She had on a burgundy corset bodice with a spiderweb pattern and black fishnet top. He could see the tops of a lacy bra peeking just over the top of her bodice where her breasts were pushed to plump mounds. She was wearing a black choker with his sigil in gold on it. "Where. Did you find this?" She smirked. "You just gotta know where to shop." He touched the sigil lightly, and let his fingers trail over her breasts to grab her waist. He pulled her into him and ran a hand through her long soft freshly styled hair. There were streaks of red in her dark brown hair. He liked. "And. I got us tickets, first class to Vegas and got us a great room. Our flight leaves in three days. So. During that time I'm gonna get in some practice." She stepped back and gave him a grin. He rose a brow and crossed his arms. "Oh? Practice what?" She opened her palm and a green flame danced in her palm. "I didn't sit idle in your library y'know."

His eyes were wide as she made the green flame dance around her, changing colors and heat intensity. "I plan on working on water next. Humans are almost 80% water you know." her eyes took on a hard gleam and he knew she was thinking something that involved pain. "So, for three days. You get to eat my great food, and there are plenty of people here to gather souls from." She closed her palm around the normal colored flame and extinguished it. "I could spend years, hell, _centuries_ in there just reading. Learning." She sighed and looked at her hand, flexing it. He reached out and cupped her cheek, tilting her head to look at him. "Oh you could...if you just wish it." She rose a brow and gave him an amused smile. She laid a hand on his and gave a short laugh. "You know, I'm not so easily tricked." She laid a small kiss on his pulse point before stepping away. "I need to get dinner going." She slipped away and threw on her apron to start getting the chicken fajitas going. She served it with spiced turmeric and lemon rice. Crisp red and green bell peppers and onions were thrown in with the chicken strips she'd cut up and they were all seasoned with cumin, oregano, a bit of Tabasco for kick and finished them off on flour tortilla's with sour cream and shredded queso mix cheese from the bag.

She set the table and served a good size plate to Nathaniel. She pulled out a coke can and poured herself a glass and offered one to him. He actually took it and cracked the can. He took a sip of the sweet liquid and made a face. She couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Ah the wonders of chemistry. I can get you some tea if you want." He grimaced at the coke can and nodded. "Please do." She got to her feet and went for the tea bags. She pulled out her box of Tazo tea. She pulled the purified water out of the coke, leaving only syrup and the chemicals behind. She used fire manipulation to heat the water and steep the leaves. This tea didn't even need any honey because the licorice in it sweetened it naturally. She threw away the bag and brought him the hot red colored tea.

Smiling at his reaction to the tea she finished her meal and cleared the table. She brought out warm brownies next for dessert and put a scoop of Breyer's vanilla bean ice cream on it. She threw him a small grin before digging into her own chocolaty delight. She watched him as she ate and paused in between bites with a smile, she knew the danger of using true names so stuck with his alias. "Nathaniel?" He looked up at her, he'd kept to his human form for most of the day and he rose a brow in question. "What is it like for your race in the void?" He put his fork down and put his finger through some of the melted ice cream. He sat back in his chair with a thoughtful expression. "Is it your wish to know this?" She leaned forward and put her chin in her palm. "No, not a wish. Just a desire to know more. And depending on what you tell me. IF you tell me will help me determine what my last wish will be. I know that Djinn have free will like humans. And you don't have to use any power to tell me. So you can, if you want to. " He sucked the sweet cream from his finger and she waited patiently and finished off her brownie, licking her spoon and smiling. She sat back and made a sigh of contentment as she mimicked his motion to lick some of the melted ice cream from one of her fingers. She smiled when she saw her companion's eyes flick to her and darken. "Well." He began. "It's a desolate place. No sunlight. No moonlight. No rain. No life other than us. We live, we love. We procreate and there are those of us that choose to die. But not many do because there are so few of us left. You read the history. Djinn were to inherit Eden in the beginning but instead it was given to the children of the earth. Humans. He spat out that last part bitterly. Hatred laced his voice and her interest peaked. "So the children of Adam came to rule. Children made of the clay of the earth when the creations of fire were promised this land first?"

He nodded unhappily. "In a nutshell...yes. My race has been kept bound in the void between worlds. But, there was a prophesy that one of us would come to the mortal realm. And upon granting the waker three wishes and gathering enough souls to open the rifts, than the race of the Djinn. Will take back Eden for themselves." She sat back in her chair. "There is so much potential...so much potential right now. If...If I were to wish that the void where the Djinn dwelt were to turn into a lush paradise to make Eden look like a dump...would it work? Is your power that extensive?" He stared at her. "Why would you do that?" She shrugged. "Why not. It's my wish. I can do what I will with it. Right?" He nodded slowly. "I suppose. But there are even forces greater than myself at work here. Even if I were to grant you that wish. The third would have been made and the rifts between would open up anyway. The Djinn could spill through still and conquer this realm." She nodded in understanding. "Yes, I know. But after that wish was fulfilled. Would they WANT to? This world is disgusting. The weapons that men have developed have destroyed so much of it already. Chernobyl, nuclear war, plagues, viruses, biological warfare. Even if the Djinn came through, there would be a resistance. Humans are like rats, or roaches. Very tenacious and harder than hell to kill entirely. And once cornered; they are resourceful and ready to do anything needed to survive. There's a reason why I haven't once been broken up with seeing my fellow humans die. Some of them deserve it even. Necrophiliacs, cannibals, pedophiles, child murderers and rapists. Each of them... deserve everything they get. Oh. And hunters, god damned witch hunters." her fist tightened and she grit her teeth. "I'd love to see each of them die in horrific, and twisted death. And no that's not a wish, just a fantasy." She'd noticed him open his mouth and had acted quickly. "Besides. Why would I waste my third wish now. When there's a LOT of fun to be had." his lips twitched in a smile and he sat forward and steepled his fingers. "Fun?" She gave him an evil grin. "Yes fun. Some might call it 'thinning the herd' My only problem would be to discern the innocent, from the guilty."

He gave her a half lidded look of disgust. "You would conduct your own personal crusade?" She sat back deflated. When he had put it that way she couldn't help but concede that it was a bit insane. "You're right. I'd be no better than those that had persecuted me and those like me." She sighed and got to her feet to clear the table. "I have a little more work to do." She grabbed a few trash bags and began stuffing them with her late husband's old tattered clothes. She stopped at the long leather trench coat. She'd given it to him as a birthday present but instead she took it out to her live-in-djinn. "Hey. I have a present for you." She tossed it to him and he caught it to look it over. The coat was still in new condition and he gave a small smile. "And what's this for?" She leaned against the wall and gave a small smirk. "The whole 'businessman' look is nice and all. But I thought this might be a nice touch." he shrugged on the leather duster and it fit well enough. It gave him a more dangerous air she thought. She grinned and walked over to him. She laid a hand on his chest with a warm smile. "You look _almost_ as dangerous as you really are. Almost." She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before returning to her work. It took her less than 20 minutes and 3 trash bags to gather up all of the ratty tatty male clothes in her house. She dragged them out to the back yard and Nathaniel followed her.

She took a calming breath and put her palms together. She pulled them apart and a rent in the ground opened in front of them. She tossed the bags in and conjuring a large blue fireball, hurled it down the crevasse. The bags caught as the fell and she kept her concentration up and increased the heat and vaporized the remains of the clothing. She panted softly from the exertion of energies and looked at the rip in the ground with a frown. "Crap...I can't think of how to close it again." Nathaniel was enjoying the show and smirked "Try smoothing it over, like clay." she threw him a glance but nodded. She put her hands out to where they were when she had pulled the earth apart. And pushed them together. The rent closed reluctantly and she smoothed her hand in the air over the rent in her vision. It smoothed over and became level again. She fell to her knees panting. "Not used to using so much energy." She said wearily as she shakily got to her feet and nearly stumbled back into the house. Nathaniel was grinning like a maniac. He'd had no idea that his Waker had had such potential for sorcery. "That was rather impressive for a human. At least for a human of _this_ era." she collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. "Even that book on the simplest basics of elemental control is enough for me to work with for now. I want to learn more. Ye gods I want to learn more but I see now that I need to work on my stamina." Nathaniel sat down next to her with a smile and put his arm behind her on the head rest. "I don't know. Your stamina is pretty good from my experience." She grinned then burst into giggles. "You're such a lech." she teased, her eyes sparkling with mirth. She sat back and turned on the television. She switched it through some of the channels, her eyes drooping because Nathaniel's fingers were playing with her soft hair. She nearly purred at the feeling and gave him a small lazy smile. She stopped on the history channel. She settled in and watched a special on Nefertiti and Tutankhamen they were doing. Every now and again Nathaniel threw in a comment about their idiocy. "He wasn't murdered. Idiots. He fell down the stairs!" Or he'd made appraising comments about the Pharaoh queen. "Those statues really didn't do her justice. She was very beautiful for her day." She held back a laugh because she suspected that he probably had been there. They both froze though when at the end the announcer, one of the lead archaeologists said. "Me and all my crew can only wish that the truth will be revealed about these ancient Pharaoh's, that someday it will be unearthed and we will know the true mysteries that Egypt holds in it's sands." Elysium turned to Nathaniel. "Does that count?" He gave her a wicked grin "I don't see why not." and made a gesture in the air.

Thousands of miles away, the sands of the Egyptian desert shifted in a massive earthquake and ruins that had been buried for millenia uncovered in the aftermath, it had a perfect history of the pharaohs on the walls inside the ancient temples . The archaeologists that had been the television were near by in their camp. The ground around them trembled and the sands began to shift under their feet. Each of them tried to move to safer ground but the sands gave way beneath their feet. Each of the 20 people on the team met an unfortunate demise as they plummeted down through the crevasse in the ground, leading to the base of the ancient structure that rose out of the desert over night.


	10. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own the Djinn from Wishmaster. And if I did...I'd start the zombie apocalypse. XD

And WOOT! Freddy makes an appearance. Too bad it's going to be short lived. Oh, and I'm moving this to the Hellraiser category cause there's none for Wishmaster :P Sorry. The Cenobites had become my main antagonists in this actually. They were mentioned in earlier chapters so you should be able to figure out why.

Elysium was giggling like an idiot. "You're so _devious_!" She straddled his lap and smiled "Maybe that's another thing that's so alluring about you. A quick wit, and a sharp tongue. Power and a good mind that knows how to utilize it to the fullest. That and you're a handsome devil." She grinned and winked as she went to slide out off of him. He put his hands on her hips and growled. "Where do you think you're going?" she gave him a smoky look through her khol lined eyes. He'd reverted to his natural form and pulled her closer to him. He hooked a claw in the collar and pulled her down to claim her soft lips. It was obvious he enjoyed the taste of her raspberry lip gloss as he sucked her bottom lip clean of the tasty balm. She groaned into his kiss when he bit down to draw a little blood. He pushed her down onto her back on the plush couch and ripped her underwear off of her. His sharp claws had sliced through the lacy fabric easily and he trailed the smooth edge of one of his talons on the inside of her thigh. Her breath hitched as she held onto his shoulders. He touched her tenderly and found her bare. He gave a toothy smile at the feel of the soft flesh of her pubis.

He dipped his head down and bit on the soft mound of her breast that was pushed up so temptingly. She hissed in pain but looked down at him with half lidded eyes. His own crimson ones glowed with lust as he quickly claimed her again. Their love making was quick but passionate and satisfying. They finished with her straddling him like before. She lay against him breathless, playing lightly with one of the tentacle like horns that drooped over his shoulders. He was playing with her soft hair and enjoying the closeness of his waker. The bond was a bit stronger this time. Much stronger than from Alexandra, or Morgana. She'd accepted him for what he was, taken him on as a lover. And she showed that she was a natural for the elemental magicks. Truthfully though he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He felt her soft lips press onto his throat and felt her sigh. Her warm breath against his heated gray skin. "What will happen to me once you're all free?" He paused at this. What _would_ he do with her? He'd rule of course, being the one that released them all from their imprisonment. Ah fuckit, he could do whatever the hell he wanted. And if he wanted her for himself, than so be it.

He continued to smooth her hair and wrapped his strong arms around her. "You'd be mine. That's all you need to worry about. Only I could lay a hand on you...or claw. Only I could be your master. After all. If I didn't protect you it'd be undoing the first wish. Now wouldn't it?" He was teasing her lightly and she nodded with a smile into his neck. "I...I think I'd like that." She felt secure in his embrace, safe. She knew that the things that had haunted her nightmares all of her life couldn't touch her as long as she had the protection of this amazing creature. And he'd been wished into it for forever. She still felt guilty. "I still feel bad for imposing on your free will with that wish." He pushed her back and cupped her cheeks in his large hands, only lightly scratching her scalp. "Don't be. It's worked out pretty damn well so far." She nodded as he drew her into a soft, kiss and she melted. They made love several more times that night. Not only on the couch but also in her bed on her black cotton sheets.

The next morning came around soon enough. Elysium slipped out of bed again, leaving the Djinn sleeping soundly. She got dressed in a white sundress with white socks and put on her fuzzy slippers. Humming to herself she brushed her hair out and put it up in a couple clips with red butterflies on them. Then going into the kitchen she got to work making breakfast. She pulled out eggs, pancake mix and sausages. She pulled down her waffle iron and started that heating. She danced around the kitchen singing to herself as she pulled out some frozen strawberries and a can of reddi-whip for the waffles. She thawed out a bowl of strawberries and after piling a few waffles on each plate she finished them with scrambled herb laced eggs and sausages. She drizzled Nutella over the warm strawberry and whipped cream laden waffles and topped it all off with powdered sugar.

The Nathaniel woke the the smell of frying sausage and eggs. Blinking he walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall and watched her. It still perplexed him on how she was able to slip out from under his arm without waking him. She was washing the pan and iron she'd used to cook and put them away before making a pitcher of juice to go with breakfast. Silently he slipped up behind her and wrapped his large arms around her. Pinning her to his chest. "You have to tell me how you do that."

His growling voice in her ear made her shiver. "What? Cook?" She was teasing him slightly and he laughed darkly behind her. "No. How do you keep slipping out away from me without waking me?" She grew still in his embrace and looked down at the pitcher of orange juice. "I had to learn stealth like that because...I didn't want to start my mornings with a beating. If I woke my husband as I got up for work. He would beat me mercilessly. It became second nature to mask my self as I woke. To...cloak my energies and just drop off the radar." She had gone stiff in his arms but he could feel a small tremor run through her. "There were so many mornings I could have killed him...I had so many opportunities to make him hurt...to hear him scream and beg me for mercy." Her hands were now white knuckled on the counter top.

Through their link, he could feel the finely controlled hatred and rage, boiling just beneath her usually calm surface. He pulled away while shifting into his human guise and sat to eat the wonderful breakfast she made. He was all too familiar with those emotions. They ran strong and deep in his kind. It was mostly projected towards the humans that had nearly destroyed the world that was suppose to have been theirs. She collected herself and turned with a small smile. Her eyes softened as he gave her a look that said he understood. They ate in comfortable silence and once again she cleaned the table and dishes and after going over the house sat down in front of her computer to go through and pay some of her bills and do basic mundane activities.

Nathaniel studied her, why hadn't he pushed her for her final wish! He shook his head and sighed. She'd gotten under his skin and he wasn't sure he wanted to get rid of her so quickly. And besides, he still had to get the souls and she offered to help. Which was more than any of the others had done for him. A gunshot pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced over at her and she was laughing maniacally. Curious he stood behind her and watched as she had on her computer screen. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she jumped with a scream of terror. "Gods damnit! Don't DO That!" She'd paused her game and glared at him as he grinned at her amusing reaction. "What are you doing?" She grumbled and turned back to her computer. "I'm a bit bored ok? So I'm playing Doom 3." He watched as she crept down a blood soaked hallway only to be accosted by a man dragging his upper half and moaning in pain. She grit her teeth and reloaded in preparation of whatever might come her way. Several imps appeared out of the darkness to get their heads blown off. While she went around and killed all of the monsters she explained the premise of the game to him. "Technology is a wonderful thing y'know? Let me show you what some of us little humans have come up with." She flashed him a smile, saved and exited to pull up google.

She spent a couple hours showing him the things that humans had developed over the last century or so. "When the rifts open, you will be met with resistance. Don't underestimate them. Humans will destroy everything just to spite you and your kind." he nodded and noticed that she had not included herself in when she indicated humans. As if she could sense his question she sighed. "I have a metaphysical tie to an eternal child of fire and I have creatures of suffering out for my soul. I've been granted 2 wishes that have been fulfilled quite well, I'm immortal and read from a library that had probably never had mortal hands handle the books. There are so many things that are steering me away from anything 'human' so yes. I don't include myself anymore with them." She got to her feet and walked into the bedroom and began to get her suitcase packed with her new clothing. Corsets, waist cinchers and black leather went into the case along with stockings and an extra pair of boots.

A knock at the door caught her attention and she answered it. A fed-ex guy was standing there with a large box in his hands. "Mrs. Elysium Klein?" She nodded and he handed her the box. She signed it and grabbed a pocket knife off of her desk. Grinning she opened the box and pulled out a plastic wrapped black sheath. Nathaniel rose a brow in her direction as she put the sheith and belts aside and pulled out several small boxes. She ripped them open and laid out a small arsenal of cutlery. "Thank you cold steel." she grinned as she sheathed two karambits, the nightshade skean knife and pulled out two boot blades. She pulled out as well what looked like a round brush until she unscrewed the handle and a honey comb dagger was revealed. She breathed and tested the edges of the knives by slicing her own arm open. It healed instantly and she grinned. "Perfectly razor sharp. And they wont be detected by metal detectors." She grinned as she put the knives away and packed the brush for her backup.

Only one more day and they could be off. She felt a little nervous though. She had found out that where they were going, she had a high chance of running into or being able to get to where the cenobites could be called. She had found out that there was a casino that had just opened, it was called 'Hellworld' and she swallowed hard at the thought. She'd seen the pictures and it looked like a giant puzzle box. She knew that she had to face her fears and she planned on it. She'd tell Nathaniel tomorrow what she planned. But for now, she was going to gather all of her stuff, and the left overs of her husbands crap that might be semi valuable and she was going to pawn it. Then as they left, she was going to set the place ablaze. She never wanted to come back here again. Her car was now paid off and she was going to bring the beginning of the end. And an end to a beginning. A new era was going to begin. And she was going to be there to see it through, after the cenobites after her soul had been taken care of.

The day went by uneventfully. Nathaniel had disappeared at one point and she lay down for a small nap. She slipped into blissful darkness. Wanting to forget just for a little while that the fate of all humanity lay in her hands. As much as she showed apathy towards that responsibility it still chewed at her conscience. What was worse was the fact that she had been falling for the Djinn. Her heart ached and that thought chased her into fitful sleep.

When her eyes opened she gaped at the scene around her. Pipes and steam surrounded her, and gloom pressed against her like a physical force. She could feel her throat starting to close up in panic. She knew this place. It had been so long ago, her foster parents had moved into Ohio and had stopped in a small quaint little town named Springwood. That had been the beginnings of her problems. HE had been the reason she'd gone and delved into the occult. She had to calm herself down, she was starting to hyperventilate and it would do her no good if she had to run. Then the thought struck her. She was immortal, duh. That helped calm her down a little. "Ok Ely, you've been through worse. You're lovers with a Djinn, you've been claimed by other demons. Your soul is already spoken for. He can't touch you." She whispered this to herself like a mantra as she made her way around the boiler room setting she was in. The screech of metal on metal made her jump and she looked around frantically. 'Where is he? Where _is_ he?' She continued on her way, trying to look for a door out even though she knew it was futile. Another screech, closer this time, and she squeaked with fear. "Dammit! You're suppose to only be able to haunt Springwood! You can't have gotten out!" She yelled into the gloom. The only reply she got was a dark chuckle. She grit her teeth in anger. "This is only a normal nightmare. Just a NORMAL nightmare! I'm just dreaming of you as a flash back from before, that's all!" Another screech and she whipped around and her eyes widened in fear.

There he was, those cold, blue-gray eyes, dirty fedora, burned skin, that red and green sweater and the glove. The razor sharp blades seemed to catch and glint in what small light there was. "You...You're not suppose to be here. I left you back in Ohio!" He chuckled again and started to advance on her. "Oh...you did princess...And you got older too...and very much out of my jurisdiction. But, strangely enough I felt you come back into the fold. And the dream people told me what must have happened. And I know to listen to them. The rumors in hell spread fast and get out to anyone that might need to know. Myself included." his gravely voice was still nowhere as bad as Nathaniel's but it was close. She shivered internally at the sound, but with him it was in disgust. His very presence made fear run cold through her veins. She was backing up, step by step away from him as he continued advancing towards her. "Ah...I can feel your fear from here...Delicious." His arrogant smirk made her breath quicken. He was her phobia. Deep seated and unavoidable. "I'm immortal now. You can't kill me. You can't have my soul." His smirk only deepened. "Oh...I can't?" He stepped sideways and disappeared into the shadows. Her eyes widened and she whipped around trying to find him. She backed towards what she thought was a wall and instead felt a sharp pain in her back. She stumbled forward and heard him laugh behind her. She looked back and saw him licking a drop of her blood from his claws. Panicking she dashed forward through the halls. Running from him in terror. She could still feel his grimy hands on her, could still feel his blades cutting into her skin. Could feel his foul breath on her neck as he took her innocence, as he raped her in her dreams.

He had been the reason she'd tried to summon Dantalion so many years ago. All because of him, and her desire to be rid of him. She didn't give a rats ass if it saved other kids, she just wanted him to leave her alone! She ducked and weaved through the corridors, down hallways, around hot pipes. Her mind had forgotten what she'd learned in the Djinn's library. She could have repelled him with fire and water. The pipes were metal, brought from the earth, and air was everywhere. But she couldn't think of these things. All her mind was focused on was running and avoiding him. She ran around another corner and barreled right into him. She screamed as he slammed her into a wall.

The slashes on her back were healed already but she groaned at the throbbing in her head from the impact. "No more running. No more hiding. You're mine little piggy. You were mine before, and you'll be mine again. Over and over and...well you get the idea." She tried to push him away and he slammed her head into the concrete again making her see stars. "You sick fuck." She grit out but the next insult on her lips was cut off by a scream as she felt his blades plunge into her stomach. She saw his eyes roll back in pleasure at the sound of her pain. "Yes...scream for Freddy." He pulled his claws out of her and watched as the flesh healed over in moments. He grinned. "You weren't lying when you said immortal." he ran the back of his blade over the bloodied, but whole skin. She bit back a sob as he wrapped his bladed hand around her throat and stroked the exposed flesh. He smiled as his eyes went half lidded. He brought his burnt fingers up to his mouth and sucked the fresh blood from them. "Mmmmm. Still sweet. Just like your fear. You'll be a good, hearty meal for me." He leaned in and captured her lips with his own coarse burned ones. He pulled her bottom lip in and nearly bit through it. She choked on her own blood and tried to scream. She beat on him trying to push him away as he forced his disgusting tongue into her mouth. She tried to bite down on him but he slammed her into the wall again. He ran his blades over her decolletage and over her arm, leaving deep slices, down to the bone. He watched almost fascinated as they closed up again. She screamed and bit and kicked and punched at him. Her knees finally let out from fear and exhaustion.

He grinned as he saw his opportunity. He was just as immortal as she was, especially in his own realm and unlike her, he was used to dealing with struggling victims. So his stamina was a lot better than hers. "I got a lot stronger over the years you know." He pushed her hands by her head as he straddled her hips. Burning pipes snaked out of the ground and bound her there. "Fear, souls and little sluts like you fed me. Heh. They tried to get everyone to forget me so I couldn't get their children anymore. But they all paid for that mistake." He was taunting her now. Taking his time in slicing off her white dress, bit by bit. "And then there was you. You were the one that got away. But not anymore." She looked to the side. "Fucking pedophile." She grumbled. He slapped her hard enough she saw stars. "I never did anything to the little ones." She looked at him, rage in her eyes. "Except kill them!"

He sneered at her. "They were to be MY children then. I was the last thing they saw, I was the one and only thing they knew in their final moments as each breath left their bodies, as they screamed, and pleaded and begged me not to kill them. They would be mine because their stupid whore mothers and fucktard fathers took my own little girl away from me! I made them all PAY. But I never touched them like that...not the little ones. No, they had to stay innocent. It made their souls that much sweeter. And made me that much more powerful." He leaned into her, pressing his hardness into her hip and breathing in her scent. "It was little bitches like you though" He growled. "Little teenage sluts wearing 'innocent' things to bed. But I knew better. You were already all tainted, stained to the soul. So,I figured that there'd be no extra harm if I was the last things that each of you little cunts would know before you also joined my flock." Her eyes widened. She knew that he had been planning on raping her again, but the full realization hit her just then and she began to thrash wildly. "No! NO! Nathaniel! NATHANIEL HELP! WAKE ME UP!WAKE. ME. UP! DANTALION!" Freddy laughed as he sliced into her again, eviscerating her with ease. She screamed in panic, pain and fear. She didn't feel him yanked off of her and thrown some distance. Her eyes opened as she saw Nathaniel in his true form standing over her. He reached down and snapped the pipes and faded them back to the waking world.

She jolted awake screaming and Nathaniel grabbed her arms to hold her still. She burst into tears and wrapped her arms round his neck and sobbed. She was covered in blood and her dress was ruined but she was out of the dream, thankfully her stomach only had red lines left from what could have been her intestines spilling out if she'd moved wrong. She was out of Freddy's realm and into the arms of one bound to protect her. She had cried herself into hiccups and grabbed the water bottle she kept by the bed. She downed half of it before blowing her nose on a tissue and dabbing her eyes. "You...saved me. Thank you."

He grunted his response but kept silent, letting her collect herself. She sighed and looked up at him. His crimson eyes burned with questions and she knew that he deserved answers.

"Dantalion." She said softly. His full attention was on her, she'd called him his true name so she must be serious. She gave a heavy sigh. "You remember when I told you that I had summoned the Cenobites on accident while trying to summon you?" He nodded but kept silent. "HE was the reason I was trying to summon you in the first place." She leaned back and ran a hand through her hair, grimacing when the tacky blood on her fingers caught on her hair. "I'll tell you what I know about him AFTER I get cleaned up." His lips quirked as she got to her feet. "You would like to be clean?" She nodded and he grabbed her wrist before she could leave the room. She turned to him but then looked down to see that she was blood free and her clothing was whole again. Her eyes widened. "That wasn't my last wish...wait." His eyes narrowed but he gave her a small smirk. "The wonderful thing about free will is that I don't _have_ to count something as a wish if I don't _want_ to. But because it was a desire it's in my power to fulfill it." She gave a small smile and then laughed lightly. "You're so devious." He made a modest gesture and she couldn't help laughing. She threw her arms round his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the side of his throat. "Thank you." His arms went around her. She sighed and sat next to him and chewed her bottom lip as she regaled her tale.

"I was 16 at the time. My foster family had been moving all around. We had moved to Ohio from New Jersey and by that time I was already a bit of a renegade. I could tell that my so called 'parents' really hated me. And well, the feeling was mutual." She brought her knees up and stared off into space, reliving those memories. "It was shortly after we moved to Springwood that I met Freddy." She sighed. "At first, I only appeared in his boiler room. I would wander around for hours before waking, still tired, as if I'd not slept at all. I would see his name scrawled on the walls in blood, and the haunting sound of children singing rang in the background. Echoing off the walls with their ghostly voices." She screwed her eyes shut. "I was stupid. I went seeking to find who he was, he became an obsession. I HAD to know. I scoured everywhere I could. Libraries, microfilms, history books, news papers. I finally found an article about him online and that is when he finally appeared in my dreams. After I had learned a bout his death, about his killings. The Springwood Slasher had come to claim yet another victim."

Her voice grew bitter. "Bastard liked to toy with his food. For months he 'played' with me. Chasing, me around his damn boiler room, through his old and dilapidated house. He fed on fear, using terror tactics and psychological warfare. I kept myself alive by avoiding sleep. When I started stealing no-doz and drugs to stay awake they decided I needed to 'get help'. They started me with therapy and the like and for a while I fooled the shrink to thinking I was sleeping. But I knew that could only work for so long. So I started looking into the occult. Spells, rituals, protection charms. Anything. I was able to get a few nights sleep every now and again. I was able to put up full ritual circles and keep him out of my dreams. At least for a little while. I found what I needed to get rid of him permanently. I figured I'd fight fire with fire. Or demon with deamon as it were. It took me over a month to get everything ready. And I do mean _everything. _I had the sigils made, the clothing the sacred space, the runes and inscriptions. It took forever it seems but finally everything was ready and I just was waiting for the right day to come to perform the ritual. I had even settled on my offering." The Djinn rose a brow at that. "Oh? What was it you were going to offer me? What would be important enough to you that would be worth me getting rid of this dream demon for you." She looked down at her hands and blushed. She couldn't meet his eyes and bit her lip. He put a finger under her chin and made her meet his gaze. "What was it?" She took a breath and gave a shy smile. "My Virginity."

He blinked at that then burst out laughing. "Your virginity?" She slapped him on the arm. "Hey! It meant a lot to me at the time! More than anything. Even more than my soul!" He chuckled as she pouted. "It really did mean that much to me. But that was taken from me. The night before the ritual he broke through my wards." Dantalion's laughter died as she continued. "He chased me like usual, only this time it was different. He knew, oh gods...somehow he knew what I was going to do and he was going to kill me that night. He strung me up, holding me in place with burning pipes. Slowly he sliced away my clothes and raped me. Over and over until I basically begged him to just kill me. He..he told me that he'd keep me around until he got bored with me and then, maybe, if he was feeling merciful he'd kill me. I got away only because I had learned through meditation and sheer mental exercises how to pull myself out of there. He'd sliced me up pretty good before I was able to calm myself enough to wake myself up. My foster mother was a pretty damn good screamer, I'll tell ya that. When she found me bloody and lacerated I almost thought she'd shatter my ear drums." She gave a mirthless laugh. "She bandaged me up, thinking that I had done it to myself. They were planning on taking me to Westin Hills, the local Asylum. But I had escaped them and had ran to hide in the place I had prepared for the ritual which was in an old abandoned building on the outskirts of town. At the day, and time I had read was proper, I began my summoning. But I guess that the combination of anxiety, blood loss and fatigue made me slip up and well...out popped that damn pinhead cenobite. I had been ready to give my soul to be free of Krueger while I lived. He had taken everything of real value from me then. Everything except that." she gave another heavy sigh and brushed away a small tear. "After he had gone, I was found by the local sheriff and some of the goon squad from the asylum. They sedated me and dragged me off to the hospital. I was slightly gone by that time. Screaming about demons, and Freddy and everything. After they had me institutionalized they started me on Hypnosil, a dream suppressant. I was on that shit til I turned 20. They couldn't hold me any longer and I moved out of state. Away from Westin Hills, away from the condescending conspiratorial assholes and away from Freddy." She sighed and flopped back down onto the bed. "And that's my story." He looked down at her and gave a small huff. "That's quite a story."

She grit her teeth and her fists balled up in anger. "Not again. Fucker's not going to get me again. I wont be afraid of him." Her fist burst into flames and she got to her feet. "I don't know what kept me back. I should have fried his already crispy ass." the flames shifted to hot blue and white then went out as she gave a maniacal grin. "Fire killed him once before. And it will again." She gave her lover a soft look. "I do have you to thank for this bit of confidence though. If I hadn't been able to get at some of those books I'd not have this bit on my side. Nor would I have the immortality to keep myself alive while I beat him to a bloody pulp."

He smiled while getting to his feet and pulled her into his arms. "You were the one that made the wishes. I merely fulfilled them, that's all."

She put her forehead to his chest and closed her eyes. "It'd be so easy to just wish for him to have never been born. Then none of this could have happened." She sighed heavily. "But. I'm not _that_ selfish. My last wish will be used well. I've been selfish enough with the first two. Haven't I Nathaniel."

He made a non-committal sound. "They were your wishes. Not mine. You were able to use them how you saw fit." She nodded.

"You're right. They were my wishes. So, I'm going to give you my last wish." He froze.

"What?"

She looked up into his glowing crimson eyes. "I will give you my final wish, to do with as you want. No restrictions on your power nothing. You can do anything with it. Anything from erasing humanity, to making god himself change his mind and have Eden be the domain of the Djinn from day one. Or even just turning your current realm into a perfect paradise. After we get the souls of course." He looked down at her, shocked at her sincerity.

"Why would you do that?"

She shook hear head and gave him a smile. "Because I trust you to be fair."

He blinked again and leaned against a wall. "Elysium. I've destroyed so many of your kind. I've shed oceans of blood and many of your species would call me quite diabolical, evil even. I enjoy inflicting pain on others, the sounds of their sweet agony is better than any angelic choir to me. Your trust is appreciated, truly it is. But to go this far...You realize you may be dooming all of your kind. Right?"

She put a hand on his arm. "Are you saying I shouldn't trust you? My protector, my lover, my savior." She took a step closer with each word, and finally reached up and kissed him. She had begun to know him better through their bond. Realizing that it went both ways had helped her the last week or so. She had really gotten to know him well. She let him feel what was in her heart. She knew that he didn't love her. He felt affection, and possessiveness and protectiveness towards her. And she was infatuated with him to say the least. She knew that because of her first wish he wouldn't abandon her, he wouldn't harm her and would protect her. It was all she wanted from anyone. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Drinking her in, no one had ever trusted him like she did. He had let her in behind his walls a little bit, he'd had no choice. The bond between them was that strong. She had genuinely wanted to know him. Him, not what he was or what he could do for her. Just who he was. His likes, dis-likes interests and any trivial little thing else she could think of. And she had shared of herself in kind.

"Thank you. When the time comes, I will use it well." He said softly and she nodded with a soft smile. He gave her another swift kiss and a small hug. "Now, we need food in us for tonight and some rest. You will sleep with me in the gem. The demon wont be able to touch you there, I'll see to it. So we'll both be rested up and ready for our flight tomorrow. We still have souls to collect." She nodded and went into the small kitchen to make dinner. Happy that things were looking up fully, even with yet another preternatural creature vying for her sanity. At least ONE of them actually cared about her well being.


End file.
